Pandora's Box
by Ebrithil
Summary: First Fanfic! Year four at Hogwarts. Nothing unusual or out of sorts, until a mysterious stranger shows up in the gang's compartment on the Hogwart's Express. Suddenly everything's gone wrong. Someone dies, but whom? Is this mysterious stranger to blame?


"Who's got my other shoe!" Shouted Ron rushing down the hall of the Burrow.

"Uhh Ron... Your foot." George said with sarcasm.

Ron blushed. "Oh, well... Wait! Where's Pig!"

All of a sudden Harry burst out of the bedroom screaming and running down the hall with Pigwidgeon pecking at his head. "Get this damn thing offa me Ron!" yelled Harry.

"Oh... Right. Pig, come!" Ron shouted. "Anybody seen my trunk? I still need to pack my books... mum just got back from Diagon Alley this morning."

"Ow!" screamed someone from down the hall. "I found yer trunk Ron," said Fred.

"Everybody downstairs now! BREAKFAST!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all ran down the stairs eager to get some food before they had to be off to Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Hurry and sit down before your food gets cold," said Hermione who was at the table.

"HERMIONE!" Shouted all of the boys in unison.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all exchanged "Hello's," and other pleasantries while Mrs. Weasley set out food in front of everyone.

Just then Ginny walked into the room with an angry glare on her face. "Mum I thought I was finally going to get my own robes! And these books are all blotted out and ripped!"

"Well dear, you know how money is these days... I'm sorry. We just have to make do with what we have," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well it's just so- Oh, Harry! I didn't know you were downstairs yet..." Ginny stammered.

"Well he should be if he wants to make the train," said Mr. Weasley as he walked into the room, cramming some toast into his mouth. "That reminds me, when are we leaving?" Mr. Weasley said around a mouthful of toast.

"We should probably be off in about five minutes if we want to make the train... Have you gotten the cars from the ministry again Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Suprisingly, yes. It was quite difficult, as you know I'm not well liked by the Minister, but, I called in a few favors." Mr. Weasley said, checking his watch.

"Alright gang, time to go," Mrs. Weasley said five minutes later.

Everyone clambered out of their seats and out of the door, where the cars were waiting with the luggage already packed to go.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Harry said.

Everyone climbed in the car, still showing their amazement at the cars size. The cars were large enough to fit 16 people comfortably luggage and all, while still maintaining the look of a regular muggle car.

There was not much conversation in the car, since everyone was anxious to get on the train, and wondering what awaited them this year at Hogwarts.

When they arrived at the station everyone grabbed their things from the cars, and made their way to Platform 9 and 3/4.

As soon as everyone was through the Platform, the "Goodbye's" and "Good luck's" and hugs and kisses started raining down on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George, from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as they got ready to board the train.

Finally, as the train's whistle blew and the pistons started rolling the gang all clambered up into the train, where Fred and George departed from the gang to go find their own friends.

"Let's find us an empty compartment," Ginny said.

They all found, and got into an empty compartment, and put away their luggage, and were sitting down chatting when all of a sudden, the compartment door slid open and a beautiful girl entered. She was somewhat tall, with long jet black hair with blue highlights falling down her back, and piercing blue eyes, and nice curves that complimented her body.

"Is there any more room in this compartment?" She asked hopefully. "It's only that, everywhere else is full and my legs are starting to hurt from walking around with my trunk."

"Y-you can sit here," stammered Ron, staring awestruck at this mysterious girl.

"Thanks, my name is Pandora."


End file.
